In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and a semiconductor pillar that pierces the stacked body is provided. Also, memory cells are formed at each intersection between the semiconductor pillar and the electrode film. In such a semiconductor memory device, it is an issue to maintain stability in operation even in the case where the structure shrinks.